1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispenser apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for dispensing coiled flexible conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the electrical industry has developed flexible conduit through which electrical wires are run. The flexible conduit is made of plastic, and accordingly is nonconductive.
The flexible conduit generally comes in bulk quantities in which the conduit is coiled in a cardboard box. The cardboard box typically includes a removable portion in the top lid of the box from or through which the conduit may be dispensed. The box is used as both a shipping container and as a container from which the conduit is dispensed at the job site.
During shipping, the flexible conduit remains generally in its coiled configuration within the container, namely a coil configuration with an open area in the middle of the container and in the middle of the coil. The open area within the coils cooperates with the apparatus of the present invention, as is illustrated in the drawing and as will be discussed in detail below.
While the coil of flexible conduit remains generally intact during shipment, as soon as the opening is cut in the top of the box and the dispensing of the conduit begins, the conduit changes from the nicely coiled material to a rather chaotic, jumbled mess within the box or container and the removal or dispensing of the conduit then becomes a substantial hassle and the hassle increases as time goes by.
The apparatus of the present invention mates with the cardboard box container and maintains the conduit in its generally coiled configuration for simplifying the dispensing of the conduit and for preventing the chaotic mess that otherwise happens in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,486 (Carter), the inventor of which is the inventor of the present apparatus, discloses a wire dispensing apparatus in which coils of wire are disposed and from which the wire is dispensed. A tub is movable on a fixed base, and a plate is disposed in the tub and is movable relative to the tub. Coiled wire is disposed on the plate and extends outwardly from the tub through an aperture in the side wall of the tub. A lid is placed on the coil to hold the wire in the tub. The plate includes a central cylindrical form about which the coiled wire is placed. The wire to be dispensed is removed from its shipping container and is placed in the tub and on the plate and the lid is then placed over the coil. The apparatus is obviously suitable for dispensing wire, but is not suitable for dispensing the coiled conduit.